poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 7/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 7. (We are back to the cage where Sid is exhaustively trying to open the gate) Sid: Okay, a little farther, take it back a little bit, then you turn it once more around. (His claw opens the lock and the gate opens while he’s not looking) Sid: Then take it back, and then you… (Sees that his claw is bent) Aaah, waa-haa! I give up! (Kicks the gate closed) I’ll never get this! We’re doomed! Doomed. (Vitaly sees that Sid is out of the cage) Vitaly: Hey, look, Stefano, Gia. Sid is out! (The other animals hear it and so do Ash and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Sid, you’re free! Sid: I’m free? (Sees that he’s out of the cage) I’m free! I’m free! Vitaly: Shh! Zoroark will hear! (Sid happily dances as he goes by Ash) Stefano: Double or nothing, he’s caught in five minutes. Ash Ketchum: Calm down, Sid! (Sid sticks his hand through the gate) Sid: Ash, look at me! I’m free! Ash Ketchum: Sid, get the keys. Sid: Oh, I should get the keys. (Tries to get out, but his clawed hand is stuck through the hole) Oh, I’m stuck! I’m stuck! Vitaly: Shhh, Sid, quiet! Stefano: Quiet, you fool! Ash Ketchum: Take it easy. I’ll get you loose. (He pushes Sid's claw out of the hole) There you go. (Sid shook his hand) Now, go get the keys. Sid: The keys! Yeah! (He goes to the keys and tried to get them by jumping) Sid: Oh, I can’t reach them. Ash Ketchum: Quick, get something to stand on. Sid: Oh, yeah, something to stand on. Stefano: This ought to be rich. (Sid gets a plank of wood and places it by the wall, but still can’t get the keys) All Creatures: Sid! Sid: Huh? Ash Ketchum: Use the box! Climb up on the box! Sid: Oh, the box, of course! (He goes over to the box and pushes it to the wall. Then he climbs up on the box and finally gets the keys, but stumbles over) All Creatures: Shhh, quiet! Sid: (Angrily) Those darn things are heavy! (He kicks the keys as the creatures gasped. The keys landed by the door, and the creatures sighed. Sid chuckles nervously, before he sees the keys and goes down to pick them up. As he lifted the keys, Zoroark opened the door and saw Sid) Sid: Oops. AAAH! (He flees as Zoroark chases him. They ran past Vitaly) Vitaly: The keys, Sid! Give us the keys! (Sid couldn’t give the keys as he kept running with Zoroark close behind) Vitaly: Sid, over here! Give us the keys! (Sid and Zoroark jump into a pile of wood including a chair and a pail. Vitaly, Stefano and Gia watch in horror. But Zoroark came out of the mess with Sid on her head. Zoroark runs around like a horse) Vitaly: Yee-haw! Ride ‘em, Sid! (Sid sees that he’s riding Zoroark with the keys in her mouth) Sid: Yahoo! Hey, howdy, hey! Giddy up! Get along, little doggies! (Zoroark tosses Sid with the keys in his hands as he heads to the cage. He frantically tries to get inside) Sid: Let me in! Let me in! Somebody let me in! (He tries using one of his claws as Zoroark lunges toward Sid. Sid screamed and ran as Zoroark chased him. Ash then picks up the keys and puts them on the lock) Sid: (While fleeing from Zoroark) No, no, no! (Ash and Pikachu get out of the cage, as Sid goes by a cannon) Sid: No, no, no, no! (He looks into the cannon, but suddenly, Zoroark lits up a match and prepares to launch Sid) Sid: (Gasps) NOOOOOO!!! (He turns the cannon and escapes, and Zoroark is herself launched into a paper target. Cut to Sid huffing and puffing from the chase) Sid: Huh, missed! (Smiles with his tongue sticking out) (Ash is attempting to free one of the cages, but gets grabbed by Bowser) Bowser: Surprise! (Ash gasps) If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you didn’t like it here. Ash Ketchum: Let me go! Let go! Let go! (Pikachu tries to stop Bowser by biting him on his tail) Bowser: AGH! Hey, what the...? (He sees Pikachu and grabs him) Pikachu: Pika! Bowser: You little pest! You’re coming with us for biting on my tail, but you're still on the boy's side. Ash Ketchum: Hey, don't hurt him! He's my Pikachu! (Then Bowser sees Sid, who’s out of the cage. He laughs as he nervously waved) Bowser: Hey, how’d you get out of your cage?! (Sid yells in panic as he ran back to the cage and slammed the gate shut) Bowser: Well, now, that’s better. (Zoroark gets out of the target and followed Bowser, Ash and Pikachu to the door) Bowser: Come on, boy. Say good-bye to your little friends. It’s the last you’ll ever see of them. (He closes the door) (The heroes now arrived at Bowser’s hideout, but they only see nothing but a large wooden door in front of them) Peach: There’s no time to waste. We must try to get in. (Mario gets some sticks to the others) Mario: Here, guys, start digging. Meta Knight: (Chuckles) Has anyone considered trying “Open Sesame”? (The wooden door starts to open as the heroes jumped on) Meta Knight: Hey, it worked! (The heroes reached the top, but they hear Bowser as they look down) Bowser: Get out of here! Go on, git! (Bowser shoved Ash and Pikachu outside) Peach: (Gasp) Look, Mario, it’s the boy! Mario: Wait a minute, I know him. It’s Ash! Toad: And there’s Pikachu! Yoshi: But who’s that down there? Meta Knight: That’s Bowser. (Cut to Bowser as he tossed Ash’s pocketknife in the ground in front of Ash) Bowser: It’s all over, boy. (Zoroark snarls at Ash and Pikachu) Your bird’s dead. Someone shot her, right out of the sky! Bang! (Zoroark pretends to be shot and brought down) Ash Ketchum: No! Bowser: What do you mean no? You calling me a liar? I heard it on the radio this morning. And she could’ve been mine. Now you and your little pesky Pokémon better get out of here before I change my mind. Go on, git! (Cut to the heroes) Luigi: Why is he letting him go? Meta Knight: It must be a trick. (Cut to Bowser and Zoroark, while Ash and Pikachu leave) Bowser: (To Zoroark) Too bad about those eggs, eh, Zoroark? They’ll never survive without their mother. Oh, well, survival of the fittest, I guess. (Ash overhears what Bowser is saying, as he Pikachu ran to get to Dyna Blade’s nest) Bowser: Bingo! (Laughs maniacally as he goes inside the garage with Zoroark following as she cackles) (Cut back to the heroes) Peach: What? Bird? Mario: Eggs? Yoshi: Is that what’s all about? Meta Knight: Shhh, listen. (The Koopa-Kutter 3000 comes out of the garage. Inside, Bowser and Zoroark watch as Bowser peers through his binoculars and sees Ash and Pikachu running) Bowser: (Chuckles) I didn’t make it all the way through 3rd grade for nothing. (The heroes watch as the Koopa-Kutter 3000 drives by them) Meta Knight: I don’t know where he’s going, but we can’t let him get away! (Jumps on the vehicle) Hurry up, everyone! Peach: Quickly, guys, now! (They jump on a ramp, as Meta Knight watches in shock. The heroes fall on the wheels and see that they’re heading to get crushed by the tire) Mario: Oh, no! Everyone, run! (They tried running, but the tire is getting closer) Mario: Quick, get between the treads! (The heroes all separately get in the treads as the tires roll through the ground. The tire goes back as the heroes continue running. Cut to Meta Knight) Meta Knight: Guys! Here, catch! (He tosses the rope to the heroes) Mario: Got it! Come on, guys, you can do it! (The heroes all hang onto the rope as Meta Knight pulled them into a safe spot as the Koopa-Kutter 3000 continues driving on the road. Now we fade to where we see Ariel’s Sisters from The Little Mermaid lounging on a rock as Sonic came by them) Sonic the Hedgehog: (Panting) Boy, this is come head wind, huh? (Ariel’s Sisters all look at Sonic) Sonic the Hedgehog: Say, you lovely girls wouldn’t have seen five of my friends running around down there, would you? (Ariel’s Sisters are annoyed with Sonic as they all dive into the water) Sonic the Hedgehog: What the…? Hey, where are you going? Hey, I mean it! I’m looking for Mario and his friends! Is it something I said? (He continues to move on) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes